1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color processor, a computer readable medium storing a program and a color processing method.
2. Related Art
Each of color image output apparatuses such as color printers and color display devices has its own specific color reproduction range called a gamut. For this reason, the color image output apparatus generally performs gamut compression processing (gamut mapping algorithm) for converting inputted image data into color data within the gamut of the color image output apparatus.